Sauvetage amoureux
by GlamaFan
Summary: Beth est amoureuse mais elle pense que ce n'est pas réciproque. Suite à une accumulation de chose, elle n'en peut plus. Elle va tenter l'irréparable mais son amour caché arrive pour la sauver va-t-elle réussir ?


Beth, une catcheuse professionnelle, fait équipe avec Natalya, une autre catcheuse. Leur équipe se nomme les Divas of Doom. Elles forment une bonne équipe, elles gagnent presque tous leurs matchs. Ces filles ne sont pas des poupées Barbie comme toutes les autres divas. Elles sont plus plutôt des Divas de puissance. Mais voilà, Beth avait beau être puissante, elle était malheureuse. Elle était triste car elle est amoureuse d'une personne qui lui était proche mais malheureusement ce n'est pas réciproque enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Mais aussi, elle a une pression trop importante sur ses épaules et maintenant elle n'en peut plus, elle craque. A cause de cette accumulation, elle se mit à pleurer dans les vestiaires de la WWE. Elle était toute seule jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Beth essaye de retenir ses larmes pour ne pas se faire repérer. La personne en question était Natalya, elle savait très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle a donc suivi son amie dans cette pièce.

-Beth, je sais que tu es là.

- Laisses-moi stp. Je veux juste être seule.

- Non, hors de question que je te laisse seule dans ton état. S'exclama Natalya en se dirigeant vers son équipière pour la prendre dans ses bras. Pleures sa te feras du bien. Je suis là, tu peux me parler tu sais.

- Je vais très bien tu sais.

- A d'autre tu veux – s'énerva la plus jeune des deux – Je vois très bien que tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es aussi malheureuse mais saches que je suis là, je ne te lâcherai.

- Je vais très bien, c'est juste un petit coup de blues. Foutez-moi tous la paix.

Beth partit pour rentrer chez elle mais avant elle passa à la superette du quartier pour s'acheter plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool puis elle passa à la pharmacie pour prendre plusieurs plaquettes de somnifère. Quand elle rentra enfin chez elle, elle monta tous sur la table. Elle s'installa sur une des chaises autours de cette table. Elle commence une des bouteilles, les larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Beth commença une des plaquettes quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas car elle voulait être seule pour cet acte.

-Beth, je sais que tu ais là. Ouvres moi ou je défonce cette porte. Menaça Natalya

- Fiches moi la paix, je veux juste être seule. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

- Je n'en doute pas mais là je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser seule donc comme je te l'ai déjà dit soit tu m'ouvres soit j'enfonce cette porte. As toi de voir quel choix tu veux.

- Je ne t'ouvrirai pas Natalya, tu peux partir, je ne te retiens pas. Après avoir dit ça, elle entendit un gros bruit. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Natalya avait forcé la porte.

Cette dernière vit toutes les bouteilles d'alcool ainsi que toutes les plaquettes de somnifère.

-Qu'es que tu as fait ?

- Sa ne te regardes pas. C'est mon problème. S'énerva Beth

- Arrêtes de réagir comme ça. Tu sais très bien que je veux juste t'aider. Laisses-moi t'aider, je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir comme ça. S'inquiéta la jeune blonde.

Natalya vit une des barquettes vides.

-Tu en as pris combien ? Tu n'as quand même pas avalé toute la barquette ? – Beth hocha la tête pour dire « oui » - Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Demanda Natalya

Tout à coup, Beth commença à perdre connaissance. Natalya le remarqua et commença à lui mettre des petites claques pour que la plus âgées reste réveillée.

-Non ! Non, tu restes avec moi tu ne pars.

Natalya appela aussitôt les pompiers

-C'est pour une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Elle a fait une tentative de suicide à l'alcool et aux somnifères. Elle est à semi-consciente. Venez vite.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt après avoir donné l'adresse de Beth.

-Les pompiers arrivent. Tu ne partiras sa je peux te le promettre. Tu restes avec nous. Tu n'as rien à dire, je ne te laisse pas le choix de toutes façon. Tu as besoin d'aide. Même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, tu l'auras quand même. Il faut que tu parles à quelqu'un.

Beth s'écroula sur le sol. Natalya l'a pris aussitôt dans ses bras et elle se mit à pleurer.

-Ne me laisses pas, je te l'interdis. Je t'aime ma belle, tu vas t'en sortir je te le garantie.

Les pompiers arrivèrent.

-Vous nous avez dit au téléphone qu'elle était semi-consciente et qu'elle avait pris des somnifères, elle en a pris combien ?

- Elle vient juste de perdre connaissance. Elle a pris une plaquette entière de somnifère. Sauvez là je vous en supplie.

- On va faire ce qu'on peut je vous le promets. Maintenant, laissez-nous faire notre travail svp. Vous voulez monter dans l'ambulance pour être avec elle.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Alors, il faut y aller maintenant. Il ne faut pas perdre du temps.

Ils montèrent tous dans l'ambulance. Natalya monta devant pour ne pas gêner les pompiers. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Natalya alla dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital et attendit pendant que les médecins s'affairaient autour de Beth. Ils lui firent un lavage d'estomac et lui donnèrent un calment pour qu'elle puisse se détendre et ainsi dormir. Un des médecins alla voir Natalya :

-On lui a fait un lavage d'estomac. Elle est sortie d'affaire. Heureusement que vous étiez là car à mon avis elle ne serait plus de ce monde. Vous pouvez aller la voir si vous voulez. Je vous préviens, elle sous l'emprise de calmant donc elle ne réagira peut-être pas. Maintenant, elle peut rentrer chez elle mais il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule car elle pourrait recommencer

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais comment m'y prendre avec elle pour la faire réagir. Je peux vraiment la ramener chez elle ?

- Oui, vous pouvez. N'y allais pas trop fort au début. Pour le moment, elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui soit à son chevet pour la soutenir et pour l'aider et surtout de calme.

- Seulement pour l'instant elle ne voudra pas être aidée. Je veux juste la faire réagir pour qu'elle décide enfin qu'elle doit se faire pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir enfin. Je peux allez la voir maintenant ?

- Oui, allez-y. C'est la porte là-bas.

- Et merci encore.

Elle entra dans la chambre de Beth. Elle vit que la blonde plus âgée avec les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Natalya se dirigea vers le lit pour prendre Beth dans ses bras. Cette dernière se débattue au début puis elle lâcha complètement prise.

-Vas-y pleure. Je suis là et je ne pars pas. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Laisses moi t'aider, je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, toujours prête à pleurer. Je sais que tu vas mal mais tu peux t'en sortir.

- Oh ! Natalya. Aides moi. Je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide.

- je serai là. Pour le moment, tu peux rentrer chez toi mais tu ne dois pas rester seule donc je reste toi. A partir de maintenant, ça va aller, je serai là.

Natalya prépara les affaires de Beth. Elles partirent toutes les deux de l'hôpital pour aller chez Beth. Quand elles arrivèrent, tous étaient encore sur la table, donc Natalya jeta tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient et qui présentaient un risque. Elles allèrent sur le canapé, la plus jeune prit Beth dans ses bras. Cette dernière se remit à pleurer.

-Parles moi ma belle. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

- Oui, je sais. C'est juste que c'est dure à dire et que je ne sais pas comment de l'avouer.

-Je te demande pas de me parler maintenant si tu ne te sens pas prête, je veux juste que tu me parles quand tu seras prête. Je veux que ton bien.

- Je vais te le dire maintenant car de toutes façons tu le seras un jour ou l'autre donc autant que je te le dise maintenant.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Je vais être franche, si j'ai fait ça c'est en partie de ta faute.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et ça me tu à petit feu parce que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas réciproque. Et aussi à cause de toute cette pression. Tous les dirigeants de la WWE m'ont mis à bout. C'est pour ça que j'ai fait ça.

-Qu'es que tu en sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Tu aurais dû venir me parler.

- Pour que tu me rejettes et que je perde une amie non merci.

- Qui te dis que ça n'aurais pas était le contraire justement.

- Pourtant tu es sortie avec Tyson Kidd.

-Et toi, tu as bien été mariée, et tu as été avec CM Punk mais ça n'empêche rien. Oui, c'est vrai je suis attirée par toi, je croix non enfaite j'en suis même sûre j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Et si tu aurais réussie ce que tu as voulu faire ce soir sa m'aurais achevé. Tu comprends je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne le supporterai pas.

- Oh ! Natalya, je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurai du te parler, j'aurais tellement du te parler – Beth l'a pris dans ses bras – Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. Tu es la seule qui me comprend, qui arrive à me maitriser quand je commence à m'énerver. Je suis tellement bien avec toi. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elles s'embrassèrent pour finaliser leurs anciennes vies donc le commencement de leurs nouvelles vies à toutes les deux.


End file.
